


Anniversary

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Holding Hands, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Stargazing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Cas and Dean go stargazing and talk.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who forgot it was destiel’s anniversary? That’s right, me. I wrote this somewhere between 10-11 at night while watching Love is Blind on Netflix and pretty much abandoned the idea of editing because I wanted to post this on the correct day. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s to 12 years of destiel!

“September 18th,” Dean muttered, looking away from the stars, and over at Cas. They had driven about an hour from the bunker, away from any and all form of light pollution, and the sky was so clear they could see the Milky Way. It was dark, but the stars were bright enough that Dean could see Cas clearly, bathed in bluish light.

He was beautiful. 

“What did you say, Dean?” Cas asked, turning away from the stars to look at Dean.  
_  
Did I call him beautiful out loud?_ Dean thought, a jolt of panic flashing though him. “Uhh—September 18th—that’s today.”

“Oh.” They were looking at each other now. “The day I raised you from Hell.” Cas’ eyes flicked to the stars for a moment before meeting Dean’s again. 

“I always thought of it as more of your birthday. If you were ever going to have one.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “I’m a multidimensional wavelength of light and energy. I have no need of birthdays.”

Dean shrugged. “I know. It makes sense to me, though. It was your first day on earth in a while, the start of your rebellion, your new life.” He looked past Cas, at the trees ringing them. “I hope that doesn’t sound too weird.”

“Not at all. I always thought of it as more of an anniversary.” Cas turned to face the sky again, tracing the constellations with his eyes. 

Dean turned his gaze to the stars, too. “Of?”

“Us.” Cas sounded slightly nervous. “Our meeting.” He paused than, and Dean could practically hear him thinking. “And I thought... maybe, eventually something more.”

Holding his breath, Dean reached over and grabbed Cas’ hand. “I’d like that.” Cas squeezed his hand.

The stars glittered above them, thousands of little pinpricks of light. A soft breeze blew, ruffling the leaves around them, and Dean scooted closer to Cas, until they were pressed side-to-side.

”Happy anniversary, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
